The Inter-Agency Agreement between the NIAID and the Armed Forces Radiobiology Research Institute (AFRRI) funds research in several areas related to the challenges encountered following radiological or nuclear events. These include: 1) development of animal models and countermeasures for radiation combined injury, 2) evaluate countermeasure efficacy against neutron/gamma mixed field radiation, 3) screen drugs for radioprotective/therapeutic efficacy, 4) develop oral formulation of delta tocotrienol as a therapeutic countermeasure, 5) develop minipig model for radiation injury., and 6) develop automated metods of cytogenetic biodosimetry. To this end, AFRRI will automate the detection of radiation-induced changes in the DNA, with the hope that this will speed the triage of potentially radiation-exposed populations in the wake of a terrorist attack. AFRRI will also establish animal models for radiation combined injury, mixed field injury and screen potential countermeasures to determine their efficacy in treating damage in a rodent survival model.